The Dirty Chopstick
by TheDerpiestWriter
Summary: What are they doing this time? Looks like they're dragging Setsuna to go out clubing!


Author's Note: I know I have to continue the stories I have with multiple chapters in them, but sometimes I just want to fool around, ya know?

Disclaimer: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!

The Dirty Chopstick

Setsuna sat on the floor of her dorm room eating Cheetos. She munched away, brushing off the crumbs that landed on her uniform. _Hey, bodyguards have to relax at some point, _Setsuna reasoned in her head. Though Setsuna couldn't completely relax. She had noticed a pattern. _Whenever I'm sitting calmly in my room, that's when Asuna-san or Ojou-sama suddenly bust down the door and take me away on some stupid and random activity. _Setsuna clenched her fists, _But not this time. This time, I WILL be ready!_

Suddenly, Setsuna sensed someting on her right, and then her left. Asuna and Konoka had materialized Star Trek style into her room! "_OMG! WTF?" _Setsuna exclaimed, jumping onto her bed.

"Omigosh! Setsuna! You should have seen the look on your face!" Asuna laughed out loud, "Priceless!"

"H-how the hell did you do that?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka giggled and Asuna rolled her eyes, "Oh Set-chan, do you really think that we're boring people?"

"Er, no...but-"

"No 'buts', Hot Shot!Get dressed in your finest clothes 'cuz tonight we are gonna hit the town!"

"Um, Asuna-san? What exactly do you mean by 'hit the town'?"

"I heard from the class rep that there's this new club downtown for people 14 and up!" Asuna fist pumped, "And we're going for the opening night tonight!"

"Asuna-san, that sounds kinda...shady..." Setsuna said, thinking of the creepers of the night.

"Oh come on, Set-chan! I'm going, Asuna's going, and even Ayaka!" Konoka looked to Asuna with a sly look on her face, "Because Asuna wanted her to come."

Asuna blushed fiercely, "ONLY because she has enough money to pay for all of us to go!"

It was Konoka's turn to roll her eyes, "We just came by to tell you. Go get dressed amd meet us in half an hour at the enterance of the dorms, okay?"

Setsuna nodded. That would give her plenty of time to get ready. She half expected them to leave the way they came, but was somewhat disappionted when they walked out the door like normal people.

Setsuna showered and dressed in a cool white button up and put on the tie that Makie had given to her on her birthday. She didn't care for the tie, but it matched her outfit. Next, she put on black skinny jeans and a watch. She losened her tie a bit, put her hair up in the usual side pony tail, and was out the door.

She met up with Asuna, Konoka and Ayaka on her way out. Asuna wore a similar button up, but it was a light blue and her pants were black, also. She had on a pretty necklece and had on fake glasses. Ayaka wore a purple skirt that went up above her knees and a light purple low-cut shirt. Last, but not least, Konoka wore an orange tank top and a skirt that went to her knees. Setsuna couldn't take her eyes off her slim looking legs.

Asuna slugged Setsuna in the shoulder, "Yo, Setsuna! You're looking sharp! We look like we're pimping out over here!"

Setsuna blushed when she realized that this was true.

"Come on, Asuna-san!" the class rep said impatiently.

"Okay, lets get a move on and really hit this place!"

The gang took a bus downtown and walked a bit further until they reached a dark alley, "This club is in a dark alley? That's even more shady than I thought!" Setsuna told Konoka.

"It'll be okay," Konoka assured her.

Setsuna still had her doubts, but followed her friends anyway. The alleyway led to a door with a sign above it.

"The Dirty Chopstick," Setsuna read, "That's the name of the club?"

"Yup!" Asuna said, "Best gay bar to have ever opened."

Setsuna hit the ground, "_YOU'RE TAKING US TO A GAY BAR?"_

"Oo! I love that song!" Konoka randomly commented.

"Well, of course! It's all part of the plan!"

"What plan?"

Asuna put a hand on her shoulder, "Operation 'Get Set-chan Out of the Closet' #3!"

"_Wha-_wait, #3? What was the last one?"

"The last one never got to the drawing board," Konoka explained.

"Oh. Thank you, Ojou-sama, wait! Ojou-sama? You're involved, too?"

"Of course, silly!" Konoka grabbed her hand, "Come on! The others already went in!"

When Setsuna walked into the club she was baffled at the neon lights and the flashing lights that were on the walls. A beat could be heard very clearly through the club. Setsuna was suprised at how many people were here! There were so many people, many if which she did not recognize, dancing, eating, and just having a good time.

"This place is so...lively..." Setsuna marvled.

Konoka gently tugged on her hand, "I can see Asuna and Ayaka sitting down. Come on."

They sat with the others. Setsuna sat at the end of the booth next to Konoka and Asuna sat across from her next to Ayaka.

Asuna's stomach growled, "Ugh! When is our waiter gonna get here?"

A tall man conveniently came out of nowhere. His hair was spiked up and he had a kind face, "Well hello there! Welcome to The Dirty Chopstick. I will be your waiter tonight. Here's your menus. I'll be back soon to take your orders."

"He seems like a nice guy," Asuna commented.

"And _cute!_" the class rep added.

Setsuna browsed though the menu. She was too nervous to eat anything heavy. _T-this feels like a d-double date with the Ojou-sama... _

"Ugh! This place is like a heart attack just waiting to come out and get you!" Ayaka complained, "Just look at how greasy this burger on the menu looks!"

Asuna rolled her eyes, "That's what makes the burger good!"

"But I'm trying to lose weight!"

"Lose anymore weight and your outfit's gonna fall off," Asuna muttered.

"_EX_cuse me?" The class rep shot daggers at Asuna, "It's not a crime to want to stay fit! Keep eating like that and you'll end up exploding!"

Konoka sighed and Setsuna rubbed her temples. _Okay, maybe not _exactly _like a double date..., _Setsuna thought. She couldn't imagine those two hooking up.

"Set-chan," Konoka said ignoring the verbal battle in front of her, "What are you having?"

"Um...," Setsuna scanned the menu again, "I think I'm just gonna have a Chef's Salad..."

"Oh! Maybe I should have that, too," Ayaka said.

"You guys don't know how to eat..." Asuna said, "I'm going for the bacon cheese burger!"

"Yuck! Asuna!" said a disgusted Konoka, "I don't have anything for heartburn on me so you're on your own!" Konoka looked at her menu, "I'm going with a ham and cheese omelette."

"All right, Konoka! Finally! Someone who knows how to eat!"

Setsuna gave her a puzzled look, "You can order omelette? Dangit..."

The waiter had returned for their orders. He got the orders and left. Minutes later he came back and gave everyone their food.

Setsuna watched the scene in front of her: Asuna greedily dug into her burger and Ayaka watched from the corner of her eye in disgust. Konoka had looked the other way, looking at the wall as she ate. Setsuna slowly chewed the leaves in her salad, _This is kinda awkward... _Setsuna swallowed, but she wasn't willing to break the ice.

But Konoka was, "So, Asuna..." she started, a mischievous look in her eyes, "Tell me about that new person you're into..."

Asuna choked on her bacon, "W-what?"

"That person you keep talking about... You call them 'Your Special One'"

"Yeah, who is your 'Special One'?" Ayaka pressed.

Setsuna had never seen Asuna's face so red before. Konoka whispered in her ear, "Wow, her face is even more red than yours gets!" Setsuna's face turned red from the comment.

"Well?"

"Um...I...uh...Setsuna!"

The whole table was baffled, "_What?" _they all said in unison.

"What? _No! _I mean Setsuna knows how it feels! Don't you, Setsuna?"

All eyes were on Setsuna, _Why do they always feel the need to turn it right back around to me? _"Well, I...uh...umm..."

"Oooo! Set-chan! Do _you _have a special one?" Konoka asked, eyes shinning with interest.

Setsuna started to sweat profusely. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. More dancers had moved onto the floor, "Um, Ojou-sama! Everyone, how about we go dance?"

Ayaka clapped her hands together, "That's a great idea! Move out of my way, monkey! I need to get out."

Asuna got up and moved out of her way and followed her to the dance floor. Setsuna got up, too. Konoka got up and blushed slightly, "Set-chan, aren't you gonna be a gentlemen and offer your hand to a lady?"

Setsuna's blush beat Konoka's, "Um...I'm sorry..." Setsuna held out her hand and Konoka took it. She was amazed at how soft her hands were.

"Come on, lets join them on the dance floor!" Konoka led her over to where Asuna and the class rep were dancing.

"Yeah! It's a party now!" Asuna said, stepping to the beat.

Konoka let go of her hand and started to dance to the music. Konoka seemed to be in a trance. She swayed her hips and moved her feet to the beat. Setsuna found herself tapping her feet. She started to pick up the pace.

"Now you're doing it, Set-chan!"

Setsuna felt embarrassed, but she started to have a pretty good time. Konoka danced closer to her. Setsuna's face grew hotter and hotter the closer her face came to Konoka's. Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck, "Having a good time?"

Setsuna nodded, unable to speak. _I wish this moment would last forever..._

But unfortunatly for Setsuna, the moment didn't last much longer. The music randomly stopped and the partiers stopped dancing. Konoka let go of Setsuna, causing her to inwardly groan. "What's going on?" she asked Setsuna.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on!" a familiar voice called out somewhere in the crowd. The crowd parted in two to reveal none other than Tsukuyomi! She walked down the path that was created until she was right up in Konoka's face, "You're flirting with my sempai again."

Konoka didn't blink, "_Your _sempai? No, she's _my_ Set-chan and as far as I know, she's _mine._"

Setsuna felt herself panick, _Oh no, oh no, oh no! _She remenbered what had happened the last time Konoka and the psycho chick went at it. _I have to do something! _Sestuan rushed over and came between the two, "Ladies, ladies! Please! We don't have to fight!"

"Yeah!" Asuna chimed in, "It's obvious that Setsuna belongs to Konoka!"

"Yes, that's-wait, _no_! That's _not _what we are trying to promote!"

"So, I think you know how we can settle this little problem..." Tsukuyomi said.

"Yeah...I do, too..." Konoka suddenly did a backflip, "A dance off!"

_WTF? _Setsuna thought. She had _no _idea that her Kono-chan could do such a thing!

The crowd moved into a large circle around the two. Some pop music played loudly in the background, but neither one moved.

"What are they waiting for?" Setsuna whisphered in Asuna's ear.

"Neither of them want to make the first move," Asuna explained, "If one makes the first move then the other may counter it and decide the outcome of the battle."

"Wow, I didn't know that there was so much involved in dancing!" Asuna nodded.

Ayaka shushed them, "Hush! Someone's moving!"

Indeed someone was. Konoka did a backflip again and landed on her hands. Quickly, she spun herself around until she was just a blur of colors. Then, she eased herself down until she was spinning at top speed on her back. When she stopped spinning, she struck a pose.

The crowd "Oooed" and "Ahhed". Setsuna's jaw dropped. She had no idea that her Ojou-sama could do that! Tsukuyomi looked impressed, too, but she tried to hide it. Konoka backed up to give her some space. Tsukuyomi took a few steps back then charged at the wall. She ran up the wall, did a double twist in midair, and landed with a neat split.

The crowd clapped, impressed by Tsukuyomi's stunt. Setsuna saw a flash of worry in Konoka's eyes, but was instantly replaced by confidence. She stood tall and proud as she spoke, "You were a good opponent, but my next move shall have you beaten!" The audience grew silent. Konoka took a deep breath and did the ultimate dance move!

She put a hand on her hip. Then, she shot a hand up in the air, pointer finger out, and began to move it up and down, again and again and again.

Setsuna almost collasped, _What is this? This is a classic and over used disco move! _And she was right. Konoka even swung her hips to the beat. _She made it sound all epicy and exciting, but even _I_ can do _that! She expected the crowd to boo her poor Ojou-sama, but the exact opposite happened.

The crowd was cheering louder than ever! Some of them were even doing the dance with her. Asuna ran next to Konoka, "I think we all know who has won here!"Asuna took Konoka's hand and raised it high into the air, "Victory goes to Konoka Konoe!"

"Konoka! Konoka!" cheered the crowd.

Tsukuyomi wore a 'pissed off princess' pout, "Fine, you may have won this battle, but the war rages on! Sempai _will _be mine!" She pulled out a ball from her back pocket and smashed it to the ground. Suddenly, white smoke covered the area and she was gone.

"Well..." Ayaka started, "That was...interesting..."

Asuna shrugged, "Eh, you get used to it. Konoka! That final move was _amazing!"_

Konoka blushed, "Aww...it was nothing. I'm naturally skilled in dance." She put her arm around Setsuna's shoulder, "There's many things I'm skilled at that you don't know about, Set-chan."

The comment went straight to her crotch. She tried to block out the dirty images that popped into her head. Fail.

"Aw Set-chan, I wonder what's going on in your mind right now."

_Oh God! You don't want to know..._

The group danced a bit longer then left before cerfew. They had to run back so that no teachers or anyone else saw that they had just barely made it back on time.

"I had a great time, Set-chan!" Konoka panted. Asuna decided to walk Ayaka back to her house, so it was just the two of them, alone, in the dark, with dimly lit lights that added a romantic atmosphere.

Setsuna felt it, but she didn't know if Konoka felt it. Usually in dangerous situations Setsuna charges right into them and fights them, but this time she did something she would regret for quite some time.

Konoka leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Did you have a good time, too?"

"I-I-I-I..." she stammered. Konoka's chocolate brown eyes were gazing into Setsuna's hazy gray ones. Then, without warning, Setsuna bowed and sprinted up many flights of stairs and didn't stop until she was at her door. Setsuna panted heavily and then realized that she had left Konoka all alone in the dark, without protection. Setsuna smacked her forehead, _Damn! Well, at least she was close enough to the building to be able to walk to her room herself..._

That night Setsuna thought about what would have happened if she didn't cowardly run away from Konoka. She heavily sighed, _The next time I get a chance like that, I will NOT pass it off!_

END

Sorry if that was disapointing to some of you who were expecting a kiss. I prefer to read Konosetsu fanfics that occur before their relationship advances. I just think that Setsuna's cuter that way so I tend to write stuff like that! Sorry!


End file.
